你我之间
by Haruruu123Jackson
Summary: TFBOYS, KARRY WANG, JACKSON YI, ROY WANG.
1. Chapter 1

第一章

 **嗨** **!** **这是新的小说哦** **!** **希望你们会喜欢哦** **!** **帮忙留言哦** **谢谢你们哦** **!** **有错字请见谅哦** **!** **不好看我只能说** **"** **对不起** **"** **。**

一个早晨, 在一个城堡里, 有个公主叫做黄晴海。也有个公主叫做黄明慧。他们是姐妹, 也可以说是要好的姐妹。

-小海的房间-  
"公主！ 小海公主！ 起来了！" 宁静（小海私人女佣）叫。  
"。。。。"小海没回答一直睡。  
"小海公主再不起来的话、我就马上跟小慧公主报告咯" 宁静说。  
"不必了"小海很快的说然后一秒就起来了。

"这样才乖嘛、公主殿下"宁静说。  
"我很困耶。。"小海说。  
"您昨天几点睡？"宁静问（走到小海的衣柜拿了一个公主群「照片上面的」）  
"十一点吧"小海回答边走到浴室刷牙洗脸。  
"那么晚、等晚上早点睡吧、小海公主"宁静说。  
"不知道"小海正在刷牙的回答。  
"来公主殿下"宁静说一给小海的衣服。  
"谢谢"小海回答然后就把衣服穿起来。  
小海就从浴室出来了、穿了高跟鞋。宁静也帮小海弄头发、最后、小海用了自己的王冠。

"全部都好了哦、公主殿下"宁静对小海说。  
"我们下去找姐姐"小海微笑的说。  
"遵命、公主殿下"宁静说后就打开门、他们就走到楼下、到楼下时看见一位女生穿着蓝色公主群。 「上面的照片下面的」  
"姐姐"小海叫就跑到那位女生了。  
"早啊、妹妹"那位女生微笑的说。  
"早安、小慧公主" 宁静对黄明慧说。  
"小海公主早安"小慧的私人女佣说（许清）  
"许清早安~"小海对许清说。  
"我们走吧、两位公主殿下、丫頭已经做好早饭和黑糖马奇朵了哦"突然来了一个可爱的女佣、对两位公主说。

"好吧、妹、我们走吧！"小慧说就牵着小海。他们就一起走到吃饭桌。看到了他们的父王和母后正在等他们。在吃饭桌上原来不只有他们父王和母后、也有三个不同王国的国王和母后和他们的孩子。

"父王早、母后早、威廉国王「千爸爸」、明寒国王「女配角2爸爸《林思敏》」、永明国王「凱爸爸」、壐王后「千妈妈」、凱蓝王后「凱妈妈」、凱琪王后「林思敏妈妈」、思敏公主、早安"小慧和小海一起说蹲下身体。

"早啊、小公主" 各位王国和王后回答。

"小海和小慧怎么没对王子们打招呼呢？"阿威国王对她们的女儿说。  
"对啊、小海小慧不可没礼貌哦"暖思对他们的女儿说。  
他们才发现原来还有四个人。  
"对不起！我们不是故意的！我们真的不知道！"小海和小慧立刻道歉。  
"好了啦、阿威国王、他们都还没见过所以应该不认识对方吧"威廉国王说。  
"说的也是、那、吃完早饭你们再自我介绍好不好？"明寒国王说。  
"好的、国王殿下" 小海、小慧、王子们一起说。 "好的、父王"小敏对他爸爸说。

小慧和小海就坐下了、开始吃早饭。  
#1王子心想： '哇！阿威国王的大女儿好漂亮哦、衣服也很适合她'  
#2王子心想： '哇！明寒国王的独生女好可爱、叫林思敏吧'  
#3王子心想：'。。。。'

"对了、阿威、你决定了吗？" 威廉国王说。  
"决定了" 阿威国王回答。

-吃饭后-  
"公主王子们你们先聊一聊哦" 暖思王后说。  
"是的"  
国王和母后们就离开了地方。  
"小敏！"小海叫。  
"小海~好久不见！！"小敏抱着小海。  
"呵呵"小慧只是微笑。  
"对了！您好、公主殿下、我是立卡王国的小王子、王源、请多指教"王源边说边顿身体。  
"您好、王源王子、我是林思敏、贝塔王国的公主"小敏边说边顿身体。  
"您好、王子殿下、我是塔里王国的大女儿、黄明慧"小慧也边说边顿身体。  
"您好啊、公主殿下、我是立卡王国的大儿子、王俊凱"小凱也顿身体。  
"塔里王国小公主、黄晴海"小海说。  
"杨月王国的大儿子、易烊千玺"千千顿身体的说。

"我们去走走吧"源源对小敏说。  
"好哦"小敏回答、他们也离开了那里。

"可不可以带我去你们的音乐房呢？"小凱对小慧说。  
"可以啊、我们走吧"小慧说。他们也离开了那个地方。

现在只剩下小海和千千。他们站着不动。  
"你知道了吗？" 千千突然问小海。  
"知道什么？"小海问。  
'难道他不知道阿威国王打算把她嫁给别王国的王子吗？'千心想。  
"怎么了吗？" 小海再次问千千。  
"没事"千千说。  
"我们走吧、反正剩下我们两个、我好无聊哦"小海说。  
"好啊"千千说  
他们就走着走着走到院子里。  
小海看见很多蝴蝶飞着飞着然后就像个小孩子跳着跳着想要接住那个蝴蝶。  
"小心跌-" 话还没说完小海就跌倒了。  
千千很快的把他接住然后就问"你没事吧？ 那里受伤了吗？"  
小海脸现在很红了。"我没事啦！！放开我！！"  
小海乱动、不小心他们两人一起跌倒、不过千千尽快转身让他的背后跌倒在地不让小海先跌倒。  
"好痛。。"千千说。  
"啊！！对不起！对不起！！ 我不是故意的！！"小海很紧张的道歉。  
"喂！你们在干嘛？！变态！！"突然来的小慧喊。  
小凱在那里无言。  
小海和千千看着小慧、不懂她在说什么。  
"姐、你怎么了？"小海问小慧。  
"你们一大早在做什么？！"小凱对他们喊。  
"什么东西？"小海问。  
"笨蛋"千千说。  
小海更不懂、然后头转到千千。  
他发现他们的距离。  
1秒。。  
2秒。。  
3秒。。  
小海的脸慢慢的红起来。突然。。  
"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊"  
 _ **-**_  
 _ **希望你们能喜欢哦！也期待下一集！**_  
 _ **看看到底会发生什么事呢？**_  
 _ **SweetLove**_

 _ **Haruruu123**_


	2. 第二章

第二章

 **嗨哦！！** **我好像今天发了两个小说耶！** **不过没关系！灵感来了就好了！！** **有错字请见谅哦！** **不好看也请见谅！！** **我继续吧！！** **出发！！**  
 **-**  
 **他发现他们的距离。**  
 **1** **秒。。**  
 **2** **秒。。**  
 **3** **秒。。**  
 **小海的脸慢慢的红起来。突然。。**  
 **"** **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊** **"**  
 **。**  
 **-**  
"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊" Σ(⊙▽⊙")小海喊的尽快逃命。  
"小。。小海。。" 小慧看着自己妹妹那她没办法Σ( ° △ °|||)。  
小海躲在树林后面。  
"千玺你啊、 到底对塔里王国的小公主做了什么事？" 小凱对千千说。  
"我没做什么、是小海公主一不小心跌倒、我就接住他啊、 我可不要只应为他要抓蝴蝶然后掉下来、然后我的命就这样拜拜了"千千刚坐起来说。  
"姐。。姐。。" 小海叫着然后眼睛好像要流泪了。  
"小海、 你怎么了？"小敏突然从小海的后面说让小海吓到。  
"妈妈！！！鬼啊！！" 小海叫就跑到小慧、抱着小慧。  
全部的人看着小海。  
"小海啊、你看清楚、那个人是小敏" 小慧对小海说。  
"小敏。。 我。。我。。"小海边说。  
"你怎么了？" 小敏和源源问。  
"我的初吻差点不见掉了！！"小海对她说。  
"初吻？！ 被谁？！"小敏对她喊。  
千千起来就拉着小海的手到他身边然后在他耳朵说 "只是差点吻到、不是吻到了、难道你要吗？"  
小海的脸红的很厉害然后就。。。

。。。

小海突然巴了千千一脸然后就跑到小慧。  
"姐姐、姐姐"（小海）  
"公主殿下、你这样也不用用巴的吧"千千摸着自己的脸对小海说。  
"你算很好命了"小凱对千千说。  
源源和千千看着小凱。  
"听父王说、 以前小海公主有闯祸、而且害了一个人昏过去"小凱对他们说。  
"怎么说？小凱"源源问小凱  
"你知道这件事？"小慧问。  
"当然啦" 小凱说。  
"真不愧是立卡王国的大儿子"小慧微笑的说。  
"小海应为以前有个男生亲了他的脸然后不小心用力过度、一拳冲过去、那个男生就流了鼻血后昏了过去"小敏对千千和源源解释。

"小海本来有时高冷、有时突然变成很幼稚"小慧对他们说。  
"姐姐、那个事应该不必说吧"小海对小慧说。  
"喵~"突然一只猫走到小凱。  
他们看着猫。。  
"猫。。喵喵"小海蹲下来看着猫学着猫一样叫。  
"真的。。 真的很幼稚"他们一起说。  
"你对我的猫做什么？"小凱问小海。  
"没有啊、 看着它" 小海一眼都不看小凱只看着猫。  
小慧也跟着蹲下来看着猫。  
"他叫玲玲对不对？" 小慧突然问小凱。  
"你。。你怎么知道？" 小凱问。  
"它脖子上的项链有写玲玲"小敏说。  
"小海最喜欢的猫咪"小慧说。  
"姐姐、我们吃点心好不好？" 小海问小慧。  
"好啊、我们吃点心"小慧说。  
"丫頭呢？" 小敏问。  
突然一个人冒出来说。  
"在！"  
全部的人吓一大跳。前面的人很像鬼、头发每一个整齐。  
"哇啊啊啊！！！ 鬼！！" 小慧喊突然抱着小凱。  
"鬼！！！"小敏喊抱着源源。  
"啊啊啊！！"小海喊了就抱着千千。  
"你们看清楚哪里是鬼了？"小凱对他们说。  
"哎呀。。 丫頭刚刚打扫了城堡、忘了打扫自己、丫頭去打扫自己一下"丫頭说、又突然不见。  
"人叻？"源源问。  
"在！" 丫頭又突然冒出来不过这次已经整齐了。 "丫頭啊、 你准备一下点心和黑糖玛奇朵哦"小慧说。  
"是的、公主殿下"丫頭回答。就走掉了。  
"小海公主！！！" 宁静突然跑来。  
"宁静、你怎么了？" 小慧问。

。。。  
"你们。。"  
"我们怎么了？"  
"你们干嘛抱着王子们啊？！？！"宁静突然喊。 他们五个人脸红、只有千千的脸红了一点点。  
他们立刻放开。  
"不提了、话说公主殿下您没事吧？"宁静问小海。  
"没事"  
"我刚刚听到您的喊叫声就立刻跑来了"宁静说。  
"我没事你可以去忙你的了" 小海说。  
"是的、公主殿下"宁静说。  
他们就走到公园的喝茶的地方。  
"哇啊、好漂亮哦"源源说。  
"对啊"小敏说。  
"是我们小时候一直来这里玩" 小慧说。  
千千看见一本书就拿起来读。  
他们就坐下来、等点心、边聊边等。

他们就在那里开开心心的聊天到了晚上吃饭时间。  
"来、你们聊的怎么样啊？"威廉国王问。  
"聊的很开心、威廉国王"小慧他们一起说。  
"那、就太好了" 暖思王后说  
"是的、可惜楠楠没陪你们" 壐王后说。  
"对啊、楠楠小王子一定想要陪哥哥玩" 永明国王说。  
"楠楠王子千玺王子的弟弟？"小海突然问。  
"对啊"  
千玺突然坐在小海旁边抱着楠楠。小慧跟小凱坐、小敏跟源源做。  
"好可爱"小海看着楠楠说。  
当国王们和王后们要说话、突然楠楠叫了一声

。。。

。。。

。。。  
"嫂嫂"  
全部的人吓到了。都差点把正在吃的饭吐出来。  
"楠楠是叫小海公主或是姐姐"千千脸红的对楠楠说  
"不要、要嫂嫂" 楠楠讲的乱七八糟但是全部的人听得懂。  
小海没办法也脸红了。  
"哇、楠楠还真聪明、 尽然叫嫂嫂了" 凱蓝王后说。  
"对啊、威廉国王、壐国王、你们看两位公主和王子都脸红了。  
"对啊" 威廉国王说。  
他们一直对千千和小海开玩笑。  
-吃饭中-  
"小凱王子、请吃"小慧说夹了菜给下小凱。  
"谢谢"小凱说、也夹菜给小慧。  
"谢谢"  
"好闪哦"小海突然说。  
"源源王子这给你吃"小敏夹菜喂源源吃。  
"啊"源源张开嘴巴就吃了。  
"哇啊！ 好甜蜜哦" 王国们说。  
"哈哈哈" 小敏和源源只是微笑着  
"好闪哦" 小海说。  
千千突然夹菜然后放在小海的碗。  
"请问您在干嘛？"小海问。  
"吃下去吧、公主殿下" 千千说。  
"不要" 小海说。  
"小公主就吃下吧" 暖思王后说。  
"那好吧、母后、谢谢您、王子殿下" 小海勉强说、也勉强吃下去。其实千玺夹的菜是小海不可以吃的菜、不过王后和国王都不知道。 小海吃了后很不舒服。

"国王们、王后们、我先失陪一下"小海微笑的说就走掉了。跑到浴室里吐。

"公主殿下、您明明知道您不可以吃这种东西为什么还吃？" 宁静突然的说。

"应为。。那是父王最喜欢吃的菜、如果我不吃的话。。 感到抱歉" 小海说。

"您觉得舒服了吗？"宁静问。  
"嗯、 我想要回房间换衣服" 小海说  
"好的"

他们就一起走进房间、小海走到浴室、而宁静帮小海拿睡衣、而是裙睡衣、很可爱。 小海就穿了起来。

宁静也离开了房间。  
小海坐在床上。感觉睡不着就突然走到院子里。走着走着突然走到一个很深的深林。走到了后他看见是他最喜欢的地方漂亮的秋千也在那里等着他刚好带了几本书、他就坐在哪里读书。看着许多星星。

突然有人在他后面。

"漂亮的小姑娘、正在没事做吗？我陪你吧"

-  
 **只到这里哦！希望你们喜欢哦、**  
 **拜拜！**  
 **SweetLove**  
 **Haruruu123**


End file.
